Squirrels' law arc
This is a story arc about the Squirrels having legal trouble when they want the formula for the intelligence enhancement pellets. Plot It begins with some squirrels demanding that Thaddeus Euphemism give them the formula for the intelligence enhancement tablets. Thaddeus thinks that would be unethical as it might cause them to subjugate the dumber squirrels but they just say, "What if we're already doing that?". In the next strip, the squirrels reveal their lawyer: a talking bear. When Thaddeus asks the bear if he has a law degree, he simply shows him his claws. In the next strip, Thaddeus asks the bear if the squirrels gave him intelligence pellets. The bear replies that they have and hands Thaddeus the legal documents. Thaddeus asks what legal fees the squirrels pay a bear and the bear replies that they just let him eat some of the dumber ones. In the next strip, two squirrels are talking about how feeding the bear the dumb squirrels is a bad idea because surely smarter individuals should ''protect ''dumber individuals, but then the bear eats a dumb squirrel named Doug. The following strip sees Thaddeus's lawyer deciding that in order to fight the squirrel lawsuit, they need to attack the bear's character by showing him embarrassing photos but Thaddeus suggests that they fight the case on legal principles. The lawyer agrees and writes it down and Thaddeus thinks that maybe the lawyer needs intelligence enhancement pellets. They then take the case to court and the judge makes several guesses on what sort of bizarre thing could have happened as a result of Thaddeus's experiments. When the lawyer, Mr. Jacobs, tells the judge what happened, the judge thinks, "I wonder if it's too late to call in sick." In the next strip, the bear is asked to make his opening arguments but he just roars and attacks Mr. Jacobs. However, the judge allows this. In the next strip, the squirrels worry that the trial will take too long and the bear will eat them all, so they dress up as ninjas and form the Fast Asset Recovery Team (or F.A.R.T.). The story arc then pauses for one strip but comes back for the next, which shows the squirrels in ninja suits throwing acorns at Bob at night. In the next strip, the squirrels, noticing that Bob is not hurt by the acorns, deploy smoke bombs, but these don't affect Bob and simply make ''them ''cough. In the next strip, Mr. Jacobs agrees to let the squirrels have the intelligence pellets and Thaddeus gets the bear to renegotiate his divorce settlement. In the final strip of this arc, the squirrels and bear celebrate their new independence but then get bored. Trivia * This storyline reveals that Thaddeus has been married before but broke up, and that his ex-wife had an aggressive lawyer. * This storyline reveals that one of the squirrels is named Carl, which, coincidentally, is also the name of the night watchman at Clones 'R' Us. Category:Story arcs